


The Karnstein Household

by taiyoukei



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, slight reference to parental abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 05:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taiyoukei/pseuds/taiyoukei
Summary: A piece where Mattie tries to protect her little sister, whom she loves more than anything.





	The Karnstein Household

**Author's Note:**

> I missed Carmilla and Mattie's sibling dynamics, prompting me to write this. Enjoy!

Carmilla stood there, unmoving. She was sitting on the couch while on her computer, typing away into the oblivion, for reasons unknown to Mattie. The younger woman huffed every so often, and she was clearly annoyed, though she didn’t want to talk about it. Mattie peaked over at the fair-skinned girl, who was listening to music using earbuds. She sighed. Carmilla was not going to open up to her about this. There wasn’t much she could do, it seemed. 

Mattie was left guessing, which didn’t always work when it came to Carmilla. The girl was always trying to remain a mystery to others, but her older sister knew her better than that. On the other hand, Matska respects her younger sister’s wishes and doesn’t pry if Carm doesn’t want her to. She knows better than to do that; angry Carmilla is not a friendly being, though she wouldn’t hurt her. 

The room was dimly lit and had wine red walls. Their mother, the Dean, was not home; a good omen for once. Far from a good mother, the Dean wanted loyalty from her children, rather than love – she could go to extremes without being bothered by how she is affecting her children. Carm took it harder than Mattie did; since she was the younger sister she usually ended up being more sensitive, even if she would rather die than admit such a thing. 

“Carmilla?” Mattie tried. 

A sigh was her initial response, then she spoke, “Mattie, what do you want?” 

“Kitty, I know something is bothering you. How about we both have some fun tonight? It could take your mind off of things. I don’t know, maybe a little wine and a carnival, we could have some fun. It’s the summer, the night is still young and mother isn’t home. You don’t know what could happen, maybe you’ll meet a girl to play with.” 

Carmilla took a moment to respond; she paused for a moment, opened her mouth, but didn’t speak. Clearly still pondering her offer, Mattie allowed her to have time to consider it. She knew that Carmilla would probably accept, if given the time she needs, that is. Her request wasn’t farfetched. They had done this before many times. It would be fine as long as they were not caught by mother. 

“I think that would be alright,” Carmilla responded dryly after a few minutes. 

Mattie just nodded and hummed briefly in response. She knew that the bitterness in the youth’s voice was not directed at her. Carm lacked a proper outlet to express her anger and frustration in general, and their mother didn’t allow her to leave the house very often. 

The older sister also knew that eventually her beloved little sister would defy the family and leave, probably someday sooner rather than later. She would be most likely leave without Mattie, but she would not try to stop her younger sister. She had to do this for herself. It would be her saving grace. She just hoped it would help her find her inner peace. 

Someday they would meet again, but only time would tell. For now, she wanted to enjoy her time with her sister, no matter how short of a time she had left before Carmilla left. She would savor every moment of it. She had devoted herself to trying to protect Carm, she would make sure that their mother would not go after her. Mattie would keep her safe without her knowing.

**Author's Note:**

> It has been quite some time since I have approached these characters, feedback would be appreciated since I feel a bit rusty. Thank you!


End file.
